(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a device to convert a graphic image of a video game or film into two images in sequence of horizontal translation to display a 3D picture, and more particularly to one that works on physical principles incorporated with electronic technology to convert a graphic into a 3D picture, and the picture received by a pair of spectacles is transmitted to one's brain to view the 3D picture, or video game and image through personal persistence of vision.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, an RB polarizing filter is used to create 3D image by taking advantage of visual variance to produce 3D effects. Thanks to the rapid development of technology, the image is produced into a 3D image by a software application. Once the image is produced, the 3D effect is present to the viewer. However, such a 3D effect actually achieves only half of the effect by failing to completely present the genuine 3D image.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, since the computer has been introduced, any type of computer 100 displays only a graphic 101. All high-tech manufacturers have been working hard on giving their computers even faster operation speed and larger capacity beyond one's imagination. Personal computer use has become the norm. In one's ordinary life, a computer is the center for producing documents, playing video games, surfing the Internet, design and viewing films as the computer is sufficient to fully support these activities. However, scientific technology allows unlimited space for imagination. Theories start from imagination; and production gives way to more theories. There must be a boundless range of products expected in the course of production. Before yielding the product, the most important link other than state-of-art technology and principles is to change the time of the invariable laws for user satisfaction and putting the user into hi-tech products. The present invention is a product developed from the imagination described above.